The present invention relates to proteins.
In particular, the present invention relates to the isolation of and characterisation of an endogenous endo-β-1,4-xylanase inhibitor that is present in wheat flour and its effect on different xylanases. The present invention also relates to xylanases identified by a screen using the inhibitor and to novel xylanases identified thereby.